Te Amo
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: Brittany is confused. First Santana says she loves her, then she pushes her away. One thing is certain, though: Brittany thinks she may have made the wrong decision.


**Summary: Brittany is confused. First Santana says she loves her, then she pushes her away. One this is certain, though: Brittany thinks she may have made the wrong decision. **

**Rated: T...I don't really know why, I just like T**

**Disclaimer: Title and inspiration from Rihanna's song "Te Amo" which is beautiful, heartfelt and very emotional and deserves to be heard by all. **

Brittany was confused. Which, admittedly, wasn't such a hard thing to do. The square root of four confused Brittany. The difference between dolphins and sharks used to confuse her, but now that's all cleared up. And, as her best friend once said, even breakfast confused her from time to time.

Her _ex-best friend_. That was the confusing part. They had always been really close. So close, in fact, that even Brittany's bubble-filled head could see that maybe their close contact was bordering on more-than-friends. Taking the issue to Ms. Holliday seemed like a really good idea, and it helped Santana come to terms with who she was. That was good, because she was more confused than Brittany when it came to her sexuality. More reluctant to admit who she was.

Brittany wasn't afraid of what other people would say. The simple way her mind worked also helped her to see others for who they really were, none of that stupid human biased crap that teens pulled all the time. None of that pathetic prejudice. That being said, she wasn't afraid to be herself, because she knew that love was love no matter who it was with. She loved dolphins, after all.

No, it was Artie that stopped her from telling Santana that she loved her. And she did love her, more than anything in the world. More than Artie. And Santana loved her back. At least, she _did_.

Brittany bit down on her lip as Santana walked by her with her hand in Sam's. She didn't even look at the sad blond girl standing against her locker with a look of lost desire in her usually clueless features. One minute they were best friends, and now Santana wanted nothing to do with her.

Brittany didn't even bother to scream when cold ice and liquid collided with her face. She was so used to feeling like a pile of crap lately that adding a slushy to the mix couldn't possibly make things any worse. She ignored the laughter and snickers from the football team as she made her way to rehearsal. She also ignored the cold green liquid that was dripping down her white sweater.

"Oh my god, Brittany!" Brittany lowered herself onto Artie's lap and reluctantly took the towel that he offered her. When she didn't make a move to clean herself up, he took the towel back and began wiping the mess of her face and chest.

"Who did they? _Why _did they do this?"

Instead of answering, Brittany started crying. She knew exactly who had done it and why he did it, but that wasn't what bothered her. No, she would take a slushy in the face every day for the rest of high school as long as she could be with the one she loved.

"Brit, what's wrong?" The whole Glee club was silent. Brittany was afraid to tell Artie, but she knew she owed him the truth. She knew enough about relationships to know that you don't keep something like this a secret.

"Artie...Do you think it's possible to be in love with two people at once?" Even though the question was meant for Artie, and she clearly said it soft enough in hopes of no one else hearing, everyone gasped at her question. Artie's features changed to politely blank as he thought about this. After a short pause he nodded his head several times.

"Yes, yes I do. But...I think you only have one soul mate...at a time, at least. One person that you're meant to be with. The other person is just, to quote a beautifully true song, "a Northern star pointing you on your way" into your true love's arms. It's love;yes. But it isn't meant to last."

Brittany was confused, again. Not about what he had said; it all made perfect sense, and she knew the song he had quoted. She always thought that her love life would turn out like that, and she guessed that she was finally getting her wish. What she was really confused about was why her boyfriend was saying it so calmly. Maybe he was so sure that he was the "true love" and the other person was the Northern star.

"Brit..." he managed to pull her out of her thoughts, and when she looked at him she was surprised to see a sad but knowing look on his face.

"I know you're in love with Santana." More gasps from the audience. Brittany was beginning to feel like she was on the Maury show. Okay, maybe not Maury. Jerry Springer, perhaps? Yeah, Jerry Springer; you're much more likely to see beautiful girls with see-through white tops covered in slushy on that show.

"You...you know? How?"

"I see the way you look at her. That, and "Landslide" was kind of a dead giveaway." The audience nodded and "mhhmm'd" right on cue.

"Are you mad at me?" she whispered.

"No, not at all. Like I said, everyone has a true love and then a few people who just point them in the right direction." Artie paused and took a deep breath before continuing, before saying what he knew he had to say; he had to set her free. "Brittany, I love you. Which is why I want you to be happy, even if it isn't with me. Now, I'm pointing you in the right direction, and I'll be very upset if you don't follow that."

Brittany couldn't believe her ears. Weren't men usually more selfish than this? Were there really decent men who cared about a woman's happiness? If her friend's knowing smile was any indication, then yes, there were.

"Thank you so much Artie, you're the greatest man I will ever know!" Brittany hugged him tight. When she pulled back he smiled wide and nudged her off his lap.

"Now, go get your woman!" Brittany ran off without a second thought. It wasn't hard to find Santana; she was leaning against her locker. Correction: Sam was pressing her up against her locker. Kissing her. That would end here, if Brittany had anything to say about it. Brittany wasn't used to thinking things through before she acted, and that usually got her in a lot of trouble. Today she was glad for that personality trait. She reached out and used all of her cheer/dance muscles to shove Sam off her woman. He staggered back and looked at Brittany in shock.

"Brittany...Are you feeling okay?" Sam was more concerned for Brittany than he was upset that she pushed him. After all, for all he knew she could have pushed him to try to get the Nargles off.

"Yeah, what the hell?" Santana crossed her arms over her chest. Brittany ignored her and looked Sam dead in the eye.

"This is my woman. If you ever kiss her again, I will hunt you down and feed you to a shark. Not a dolphin, a goddamn _shark_. Understand?"

"ughaa..." Sam wasn't sure what kind of joke she was playing, but for once she actually looked kind of dangerous.

"Brittany, we aren't together. You turned me down for wheels, remember?" Santana looked both hopeful and angry at the same time. She wanted to believe that Brittany loved her, but she knew that she didn't-

Or maybe she did. Why else would she step forward and press her lips against Santana's in the middle of a crowded hallway? That had to be love.

Sam wasn't too surprised. He and Santana weren't meant to be together anyways. He left the two girls,who were clutching at each other as if their lives depended on it.

Neither of them cared that the whole school was calling them gross or trying to avoid them like the plague. And when a slushy landed on them out of nowhere they barely flinched. Brittany pulled Santana closer and ran her fingers through the beautiful Latina's smooth black hair. When they pulled away they relished in each other's bright smiles and Brittany giggled as a glob of red slushy dripped down Santana's face.

Santana pulled her close and pressed her lips against the Blond's ear. "Te Amo."

Brittany melted. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she had to ask. She had to be sure. This was one thing she _refused_ to be confused about.

"Don't it mean 'I love you'?"

**Finally some lesbian love up on this show! As a proud lesbian, seeing these two together would just make my year. Well, hope you enjoyed, and for the love of grilled cheesus, please review! How am I supposed to know if people like this or not if nobody reviews?  
Thanks so much for reading!**


End file.
